snitches get stitches
by jessthebestxoxo
Summary: killua slips n falls into love (shesoka cameo from too hot hot damn)
Killu was runnin soi lqte to his set like so late bc some girls were like killu take pics w us! so he took pics and ran to the set like so fast. lightening fast almost. so fast he slipped on a bananana n dint see where he was goin ekcept he dint fall bc...gon!

"omg...babe..." killya was blushin harder than ketchup. his hot toi hot hot dam coactor caught him bride atyle!

"Ya killu u so cute...lemme just...hold ya hand?" Gon toik his hand it was ao cute killlua was going 2 ecplode.

"Omg gon..." n then they frenched on the sidewalk

****GON POV*****

killua was so cuge gon was like omg this is pref i hv the cute in my hand. he was ao warm n happy inside like a mini hot air bubble was in his chest.

he frenched but den herd a cough. Right b4 tongue! He glared up but he cudnt do anyting bc they were late!

***L8R***

gon n killu frenched so many times. esp on set. Lyk 4 times a day. dey were frenchin one day wen killyou broke ut n was like "gon...rmbr wen u tripped me n we frenched?"

"Yea" gon was so concern bc his bf waa so cute! but so nervous u could name an entire system 4 him he was so nervous

"Im...preggo." killllua sed it. he was preggo! they were going 2 b faders!

"Killlua but like how we rnt married n u hv to do a ritual 4 the preggo?" Gon was still a lil confused

"Id iot! We hv magical love we dnt need all that" killu got up n was so hype.

"what the fuck" they both heard n saw...hisoka!

"hisoka go away the fuck why u here?" Killu was so annoyed like why hisika hv to be everywhere like this. Ew.

"Who the hell u think is the antagonist. See this why it took u 8384448 years to rmbr ur sister killua." Hisoka sed checkin his blood sOked nails. Illumi was looking mad uncomfy next 2 him.

"But why u here in front of us ew go away hisOka" gon wasclenching his fist so hard they looked a lil golden

"Ya watever i heard u were preggo killua wtf ur like 10" he said sassily.

"14 ACTUALLY. Old enuf" killu was lik a proud bird standing up. Gon was like omg he looks like a pigeon after fighting every other pigeon for the prime piec of bread

wat a bootiful bf

"Ya ok i winder what ur parents wud think of this" hisoka was regina george lvl sass at tis point

Killu was like wtf my parents dnt give a shit? Gon was like lmao what parents mito san hasnt seen me in 3 yrs

"i mean kurahpika n leoroeo" hisoka was sayig. He luked like a cat that got the canary. Ew fuckin hisoka.

"Omg no dont tell them" killya n gonez sed in unison.

Hisoka giggled.

***3 DAYS L8R***

gon n killu went home laughing like 2 dentists patients on xtra gas. Good gas not bad gas but it became bad gas wen they saw...kurapika n leooeoeo in their house!

"Leoyoyo ma! Kurtapikq!" Gon was so hapoy. Like so happy he was ceying but ig was allergies so it was ok.

But kirahpika wasnt happy his eyes were red like he been hitten the reefer. the reefer of disaapoimtment

"Killlllua...wats this i hear abt u bein pregnant?" Koorapikas voice qas so hoarse it cud enter a racing race. One u could bet in like really official

"Ye howd that happen did u 2 even hit puberty?" Leorío sed

"Not rly...n love happens kururpika! U shud kno this!" Killu was so upset Like wtf this the parentals almost

"Not when ur 12 wtf"

"Ur getting married f u want this child now lik u gotta get thise gov benefits we all broke as hell" leouo sed. He wasnt 2 upset. Maybe like 1.5 upset.

*2 HRS LATER*

"HISOKAAAA WHERE U AT" killu was so angry he was swingin a bat around like kurahpika w his magic chain

"Wat up babe im here" hisoka appeared 2 secs later w his blood sOked cards, shesoka.

"ew dont call me babe u porn clown" killia syed disgusted.

"Dont u talk to me or my daughter lije this wtf" hisoka was shocked (lmao)

Killu reslonded by swingin his bat "den why u tell kuarapika n leoroo abt me?!" But hisoka dint fuck around. He caught the bat and tried to fire the blood sOkes cards at killu

killu was like fuck tht noise tho n pulled out his lightning nend n burned the carfs

"YOU KILLED SHESOKA, MY BELOVED CARDS" Hisoka raged against the dying of the light

"Didn't they tell you that I was a savage?" Killu was so cool. Like ice cold

hisoka looked purple n ran forward but den...ILLUMI showed up! He slapped hisoka awY w a backhand slap like an angry grandma who told u to wash the dishes. Hisoka was ruined u dont come back from a backhand slap!

"Illumi wtf u were bae" hisoka was so anger

"snitches get stitches"

Killu was on the floor

hisoka got uo n came at him again but then illumi got into it n they strated dighting. Illumis long ass hair was grabbed n cut off by hi sokas equally gross ass nails.

Killu drove his Skatebord 2 his house n was so stressed he immediately sstrated frenchung gon

"But killku...u cute...but wat haooen"

"Illumi backhanded hesoka" gon was so shocked (lmao)

The news on tv was like BREAKING NEWS BREKAING NEWS LOCAL CLOWNS ON VERGE OF DYING!


End file.
